moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nasheed Party
Overview The Nasheed Party is a "political party" formed for the sole purpose of ceasing the indoctrination of Demon Hunters and other practitioners of fel magic into the Alliance. The Party was formed after Exarch Ra-Nasheed of the Vindicators of Oshu'Gun was slain in Stormwind City by an unidentified warlock, who had only been self-identified as an "Agent of the Legion". While the Nasheed Party does front itself as a political party, it is no secret that they fund and support extremists under their name. These extremists carry out a number of terrorist activities, such as capturing and burning fel practitioners at the stake, slaying them righteously in the streets, and they have even begun counter-operations against a few other organizations, most prominently including SI:7 and the Illidari. Despite their bloody feud with the Alliance, they have aided both factions in their efforts in the Broken Isles, as the Legion is their primary antagonist. However, disregarding the Broken Isles, the Nasheed Party remains a particularly anti-Alliance organization. While it does not hold any hatred towards the citizens or denizens of the Alliance, it does hold resentment towards its corrupt and unruly government, who have let potential recruits for the Legion within their walls, and it will harm any of those necessary to achieve its goal of securing the Alliance. Their leader is unknown, but SI:7 assumes that they were, at least, an acquaintance of the Exarch Ra-Nasheed. Vindicators of Oshu'Gun The Vindicators of Oshu'Gun dissolved after the ungodly death of their leader, Exarch Ra-Nasheed, who was glorified by many practitioners of the Holy Light for his countless incursions against the Legion and for his fantastic aid in driving back the recent initial Legion invasion of Alliance lands, along with leading the elite of the Vindicators at the Broken Shore. While he was organizing Vindicator efforts on the Broken Isles, most prominently in Azsuna and Suramar, he was slain before any concrete orders could be given to his underlings. When the Vindicators of Oshu'Gun dissolved, a good half of them decided to take up arms with the Nasheed Party, setting out to justify and honor their leader's death and find those solely responsible with aid from the Party. They have since been labeled as terrorists all the same by the Alliance and their former comrades in the Light. Possible Leaders of the Nasheed Party Because of the anonymity of their leader, the Nasheed Party has proven to be quite the difficult enemy for the SI:7's greatest assassins. However, a fine list of suspects exists, constantly updated and changed with the loss of suspicion for those proven innocent and new suspects arising as strange activity erupts. Despite this constant vigil, the case is still cold. * Arnelf von Krauber, an Arathi veteran of the Second War who fell under Exarch Ra-Nasheed's tutelage during the war with the Scourge. He became a Paladin, but has since gone missing following the Exarch's death. While many of his comrades and acquaintances insist that he must be on some sort of spiritual journey or perhaps an expedition of sorts, there are still suspicions that he has gone into hiding to become the leader of the Nasheed Party. * Lady Quora, a Draenei jewelcrafter, artist, and tailor known for her incredible talents in her three great crafts. It is said that Lady Quora had a close relationship with the Exarch, and that the two were even possibly lovers. Following his death, Lady Quora resided from the spotlight of the Alliance's creativity industry for some time, becoming a hermit in Nagrand. Recently, she has returned to Stormwind City, but under the eye of SI:7 agents. * Ere'Sorr, another Draenei, but the radical warrior follower of the Exarch. A childhood friend, Ere'Sorr was often in awe of his comrade's abilities in the Light, a connection he couldn't create. However, Ere'Sorr was always superior when it came to swordsmanship and the mastery of combat. Eventually, Ere'Sorr joined the Vindicators alongside his friend, aiding the renowned Paladin when he could. Despite their differences, where Ere'Sorr was a ruthless authoritarian, and Ra-Nasheed was a spiritual paragon, the two still stuck together because of their unbreakable bond. When Ra-Nasheed was slain, Ere'Sorr was said to have grieved for weeks, and went on into a self-inflicted exile due to his immeasurable shame at his failure. * Josef Daus, a Gilnean Hermit who aided the Vindicators in rooting out Demonic corruption from the Blackwald when the Legion attempted to abuse its prominent spiritual power. The hermit, raised by Harvest Witches in the Highlands, used his impressive abilities and connection to Azeroth's natural elements to drive out the Dreadlord Shir'Zekhan and his lesser minions. After the conflict, Josef was left severely wounded, but was mostly brought to recovery with the aid of the Vindicators. Josef owned a life debt to Exarch Ra-Nasheed, which ended when the Paladin was killed. However, the hermit seemingly vanished, leaving much suspicion to investigators at SI:7. Recorded Activities # Trafficking weaponry using gryphons between Alliance cities. Also smuggling contraband on the underbellies of boats taken over Alliance and Neutral seas. # Infiltrators within SI:7. Known affiliates: (Wilketz Shauser, Nima Botts, Ee'Quanza), all put down by SI:7. There are assumed to possibly be more infiltrators in other agencies of the Alliance, including the political system of the faction. # Multiple attacks in public areas. Two shootings in the Blue Recluse. One bombing in the Mage Quarter. A bombing at a Darnassian port. Three assaults in the Trade District. One bombing in the Deeprun Tram. Various fights in outer territories, like Elwynn Forest, Darkshore, Bloodmyst Isle, and in small territories like the Hinterlands and Stranglethorn. Major attack on the SI:7 Headquarters. Second major attack on a Military Caravan with troops from the Kal'Dorei, Stormwind, and Ironforge/Gnomeregan. Around 800 casualties totaled to the Nasheed Party, but estimates could be higher. Category:Terrorist Organizations Category:Political Organizations Category:Political Movements